fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
William Lyon
Appearance Hair: His hair is a permanent tangled mess of gray as is his beard. Sometimes he looks more like a hobo than an ex-knight. Eyes: Brown Skin: Fair Height: 6’ 3” Weight: 217 lbs Clothing: It’s always difficult to tell. He always has a thick gray cloak wrapped around his body. He usually has a baggy white shirt and black breeches. He doesn’t usually go on missions anymore because of his eyes. Other: His sight is leaving him with his old age. He can still see a bit, but it’s more like light, blurry images, and vague outlines. If his sight starts to give him a headache, he’ll wrap bandages around his eyes and feel his way around with a cane. He’s not entirely helpless though. He can hold his own in a battle, even for just a little while. Personal Personality He acts like a typical, sweet old man. He has a big heart and is always willing to help someone in need. He still has a mindset of a knight, making him a strict, but powerful trainer, even in his old age. He treasures life dearly, and hates to see young people throw theirs away. He always fears for his boys when they’re fighting. If it came down to it, he would give his own life to save any one of them. Quotes “Please…you need to calm down, Roark. You’re driving everyone insane. Present company included.” “Hm…don’t you look like a fine young man? I think you’ll do just fine.” “You wouldn’t pick on a poor old man, now would you?” Family/Friends Nocturne: He sees all of the boys of his guild as equal and loves each and every one of them, even if they do get on his nerves some of the time. History He retired from his knighthood when he turned fifty. His beloved wife had long ago died in a village raid, and he was lonely. One day he saw a group of boys, stealing food. He caught them and scolded them, but after seeing how pitiful they were, he took them in. Each of them had special skills. He continued taking in boys and after only a few short years, he had enough to start the guild known as Nocturne. They worked under the cover of night and aided with the war effort as well as other small tasks.. He usually only allowed boys to enter, but there were a few occasions when he allowed girls in. (He could never just leave a child.) Many of the original boys from the guild left or passed on, but he knows he left a good influence on them. Even though he relinquished ownership of the guild to Roark, he still influences it highly. He cannot battle, but he often recruits more boys and attends meetings to give his two cents about what should be done and who should be doing it. RP History Excalibur's Requiem Supports Ergrash © Wyvernlord_Firion Sandra © Windwarrior234 Mentok © DRTJR Neeva © Wyvernlord_Firion Copyright OC belongs to Zilver_Hawk - Moderator of Fire Emblem Role Play (FERP)